


Wedding day

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Fridays [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, a bit of angst, pre-wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(for femslash friday)<br/>Kili and Ori wake up in bed together, wishing Ori didn't have to get married to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding day

Kili was the first to wake up, but then again, she was the most nervous of the two. Ori was the sort of girl who had dreamed of a wedding someday, and though it wasn’t the one she would have preferred, she would still enjoy the ceremony. The princess on the other hand would see her lover tied for ever to her brother, and the idea didn’t please her one bit.

She tightened her grip on Ori’s waist, trying to enjoy the feeling of soft skin under her hands, but she was too distracted to even notice the warmth of the other’s body. In a few hours, her little scribe would be someone else’s, in the public eye at least, and if something happened, Fili would have the power to take Ori from her, for ever.

“You’re thinking again,” Ori mumbled sleepily. “Don’t do that. Nothing good comes of it.”

“Plenty of good comes of it!” Kili protested softly.

“Not when we’re in bed. What time is it?”

“Still far too early to wake up, so go back to sleep. Dori will kill me if she thinks you didn’t rest enough. We can’t have you looking tired on your… today.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Kili thought that her lover had gone back to sleep. But then, Ori moved quickly and in the blink of an eye, she was straddling the princess.

“You’re have second thoughts, aren’t you Kee?”

“No I’m not!”

“You _are_. Kee, you said you were okay with this, please tell me you still are? I can’t… it’s hard enough as it is, but if I have to marry you brother only to have you angry at me about it, I can’t…”

“Too late now to change my mind anyway,” the princess answered, grabbing her by the neck to kiss her tenderly. “Or we could run away, go live in the Iron Hills, or in Ered Luin maybe. I’d sell my talents as a warrior, you would make a fortune copying books, it’d be nice, wouldn’t it? Being just an archer and a scholar, like before the quest.”

“You’d never do that, Kee, and neither would I. We’ve got duties here.”

Kili sighed. Of course they had duties. Ori had to help restore the old library, and she was busy being a princess, which might have been the most boring job in the world, because it meant she had to welcome emissaries and talk to their wives and inaugurate new mines and all sort of boring things. She missed the freedom of her old life. She missed being the unimportant second born, the one no-one expected anything from. She missed being able to skip her lessons and force Ori to follow her in her childish adventures. She missed the days when they were free to kiss in public, and when hiding in a corner for a quick shag and coming back with their hair in a mess and their clothes ruffled would just bring a smile from Dis and a scowl from Dori.

“I hate being a princess,” she grunted.

“Tell me about it,” Ori sighed in reply. “By tonight I’ll be a royal consort, and not even to the one person I’d have wanted. All so I can go and breed babes for you Durins… You’ll have to help me, you know. No way I’m taking care of those alone. I don’t even like little ones that much. I’d never have agreed if Fili hadn’t been good in bed. That’s at least one good side to it.”

Kili winced at that. She had never before minded the fact that they sometimes invited her brother to their bed, and it had usually been rather fun, really, but at the moment she couldn’t bear to think of it. Ori seemed to notice, and she bent down for a long kiss, and her hands wandering toward the princess’s breasts, toying mindlessly with her nipples.

“You know I love _you_ , Kee, don’t you? You’re the one I want, the one I _need_ , and if I can’t have you, then I might as well go away to the Moria, because if I don’t have you, I don’t have anything.”

“And I love you too,” Kili answered, slipping her hands on her lover’s thighs and her soft tummy. “I love you so much, Ori, I don’t want to lose you.”

“And you won’t, silly. I might marry your idiot brother, but it’s still your bed I’ll share, you I’ll spend my free time with, you I’ll think of when I get bored or sad and I need something to cheer me up. And you know, I do need something to cheer me up right now. I’m so nervous about… about today, I fear I might throw up. If only someone could _distract_ me…”

She got a laugh as an answer, and Kili’s hand moved to cup her breasts, enjoying the light, furry blond hair there, the impossible softness of her skin, and the little noises coming from the back of Ori’s throat.

It wouldn’t be the wedding Ori had dreamed of as a child, and Kili would hurt, seeing another claim her lover as his.

But they still had hours before them, hours that were theirs to use as they pleased, and for a little while longer, they could forget the rest of the world.


End file.
